1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displaying technology, and in particular to a light guide plate, a backlight module, and a display device.
2. The Related Arts
In the field of displaying technology, the most commonly seen display devices are liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Liquid crystal polymer used in the liquid crystal displays does not have the property of luminosity and can achieve an effect of displaying relying upon light emitting from a backlight module. Generally, a backlight module comprises a light guide plate and multiple light sources. Light emitting from the multiple light sources, after being subjected to reflection and scattering by microstructures formed on the light guide plate, is given off in a uniform manner from a light exit surface of the light guide plate.
Heretofore, on the one hand, since a light source has a specific light exiting angle, a location of the light exit surface of a light guide plate that corresponds to a gap between two light sources may become a dark zone, making the light exiting from the light guide plate non-uniform; and on the other hand, after being by the microstructures, a portion of incident light is directed to irradiate side surfaces or the light incidence surface of the light guide plate, causing leakage of light.